


Between the 9th and 10th Floor

by A_Fazey



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, F/F, Humor, Korrasami - Freeform, Lesbian Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Fazey/pseuds/A_Fazey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korrasami AU (again, I know. I have a problem) Korra and Asami get stuck on an elevator</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ding!

The elevator door pings and three of the occupants step out leaving only Asami in the elevator after the long meeting for her latest photo shoot. As an aspiring model, she’s had to go so many of these open castings that they’re all starting to run together. She didn’t even remember which one she had shown up to and had to wing it. She definitely won’t be the fresh face for Painted Lady Soaps.

She really needed this too. After walking out on her dad’s company and declaring that she could make her own way, she’s starting to get desperate as the jobs have been scarce lately. It could be because she’s very high maintenance. With a sigh, she leans her head back against the wall as the elevator stops and opens once more.

She looks up as a woman with blue eyes and tanned skin steps onto the elevator with a book bag and some drinks. She stands far away from Asami as she presses the button to her floor. They glance at each other and with shy smiles turn away, both staring at the silver closing doors. About thirty seconds later, the elevator jerks to a halt so forcefully that both of the occupants stumble backwards, grabbing the railing. The lights flicker on and off for a couple seconds and the elevators ceases to move again.

“Son of a-,” the blue eyed girl mumbles. “Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. That just scared me a little.”

“Yeah, me too. We should be back moving in a couple minutes.” She sets the book bag down and leans her head against the wall. The lights flicker again and she groans. “It’s like that creepy movie.”

Asami laughs. “Yeah, I know which one you’re talking about. The devil kills them off one by one. Well, I can assure you that I haven’t done anything that would be worthy of the devil coming to get me.”

“Well, if I think about it, there may be a few skeletons in my closet.”

Asami raises her eyebrow and the other girl laughs.

“Hey, I’m just kidding. My name’s Korra by the way.”

“I’m Asami. Nice to meet you, given the circumstances.” Asami steps forward and opens the panel under the buttons and grabs the phone. After a few seconds, the phone picks up. “Hi, I’m in the east elevator and it’s stopped. The lights are flickering and it seems that we’re between floors.” She pauses. “Myself and another woman. It looks like we’re between the ninth and tenth floor. I don’t know sir. I’d say about two minutes. Yes. Okay. Okay. No, nothing’s happening. Okay. I will, thank you.” She hangs up the phone and turns to Korra. “So, they’re working on it. Hold tight, okay.”

“Yeah, sure. Not like I had anything to do today anyway.”

“Not like we have much choice right,” Asami smiles and Korra smiles back as she slides down the wall and sits down on the hard floor.

“So, if I may ask, what were you doing in this building anyway?” Korra looks up to Asami who is now leaning against the bar with both hands.

“Well, I was auditioning for a part.” Asami too sits down and stares up at the ceiling.

“Are you a model, because you are definitely model material. I mean, you’re very pretty-. I’m not trying to hit on you or anything.” Korra blushes and fumbles her words.

“It’s okay. I accept your compliment.”

Korra breathes out in relief. “I’m sorry, I’m just not really good with closed spaces and I think it’s affecting my brain.”

“You’re not going to have a panic attack or anything, are you?” Asami frowns.

“Oh, spirits, I hope not. But, I do have to pee and I might begin to do an awkward pee pee dance.”

Asami laughs. “You’re pretty funny, Korra.”

“The most serious comments usually are the funniest.”

The elevator begins to descend again, only to slam to a stop again. Korra’s head hits the wall and Asami falls backwards and into Korra’s lap. She squeals in embarrassment and pops up as quickly as possible.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

Asami opens the phone again, but with a silent curse, slams it down.

“It’s dead.” The lights flicker again, before cutting out completely. “Shit, shit, shit.”

“We’re going to die,” Korra groans.

“Calm down,” Asami tells her.

“I’ll calm down when I’m out of this death trap. Who made this damn thing anyway? It’s probably one of those Future Industries contraptions.”

Asami laughs awkwardly. “Uh, I can assure you that Future Industries would not use such crappy designs.”

Korra turns on the backlight of her cell and turns it to Asami. “And you would know that how?”

“Because my father created Future Industries.”

“Oh fuck. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, it’s okay. I’m not really happy with him right now anyway.”

“Wait a second. Backtrack. You’re father is Hiroshi Sato and you are scrounging for modeling gigs? I have got to hear this.” Korra laughs.

“I never said that I was going to tell you any of my business, now did I?”

“Oh, shit. Sorry. I didn’t mean to be so forward.”

Asami giggles. “Spirits Korra, you are so easy to rile up. It’s cute really. We’re just seeing things from different points of views right now. So, I’m going to spend the next year doing as many things as I can to piss him off.”

“And if you’re struggling, how will that benefit you?”

“I’ll chalk it up to life experience.”

“You’re something else, aren’t you?” Korra raises an eyebrow, not that Asami could see her.

“You have no idea.”

“Asami,” Korra begins.

“Hmm?”

“I’m really trying not to freak out here. I don’t like closed in spaces.” She sighs loudly.

Asami scoots closer to Korra and boldly reaches for Korra’s hand. She hesitantly gives it to her.

“It’ll be okay. Just relax and breathe with me.” Asami rubs circles on Korra’s hand, noticing how soft it is. She reaches out to touch her face and then stops herself. _What am I doing?_ She thinks.

Korra breathes slowly and finally relaxes just as the lights cut back on, albeit much dimmer than before. They find themselves staring into each other’s eyes, green on blue. Korra is the first to turn away, blushing. Asami notices it and narrows her eyes playfully refusing to let go of Korra’s hand.

“Did I help?” Asami asks, finally touching Korra’s face so that she can force her to look back into her eyes. Korra’s heart pounds and goosebumps spread across Asami’s arms.

“You- you did. I’m going to have to find a way to make it up to you when this is all over,” Korra whispers quietly.

“Korra. I know this is forward and probably crazy, but you can make it up to me right now.”

“What do you me-,” Korra tried to ask, but Asami’s lips crushed against hers.

They didn’t even notice that the elevator had started to move again with a hum as Korra’s hands found Asami’s wavy hair. She wraps her fingers in the silky locks and pulls her in closer. Asami’s leg slides in between Korra’s and a moan slips out of her lips. Asami licks, nips, sucks at Korra’s lower lip, pulling it in her mouth right before their tongues meet. Somehow Korra ends up her back, one leg wrapped around Asami’s waist. Korra trails kisses along Asami’s jawline and neck.

“Mm, Korra,” Asami whispers. “Your lips feel so good on me.”

“Mmhmm,” she responds, tasting Asami’s sweet skin with her warm tongue.

“Kiss me,” Asami demands. Korra crushes her lips against hers once more.

The elevator dings, opening the doors and giving six people a show. One woman drops her cup of coffee on another man’s shoe. He yells as the liquid burns through his shoe. A little kid asks, “Mommy?” as her mom covers her eyes. The teenagers get ready to pull out their phones to snap a pic just as the screams of the man startle the two. They jump up and pull away from each other as if they are on fire before collecting their things and mumbling their apologies.

Korra begins to race towards the door but Asami pulls her short.

“Don’t you dare run away from me after that,” Asami warns.

“But, I, uh.”

“You what?” She crosses her arms and gives her a look.

“I don’t know! It’s like a dream. This incredibly sexy woman comes on to me after we get stuck on an elevator. We make out as she grinds on top of me!” People start to stare as Korra raises her voice. She lowers it, putting her head down. “I need to go before I wake up.”

“Korra.”

“This can’t be real. I can’t be this lucky.”

“Korra.”

“Hmm? Don’t say it. I know what you’re going to say.”

“Do you?” Asami cocks an eyebrow.

“No,” Korra admits, pouting.

“I don’t just go around kissing incredibly sexy women in elevators. I don’t know what came over me, but I’m glad something did. That was a rush. It was a great memory that I’m going to keep with me. But, I want to make at least one more. Let me take you out Korra.”

“I’m- I’m kind of in a relationship.”

“What? Oh, spirits, I am so sorry.” Asami covers her mouth in horror.

Korra can’t keep her serious face much longer and bursts out laughing. “Okay, that was a lie and a little payback. Who’s gullible now?”

“You-,” Asami grins.

“What?”

“Are going on a date with me. Tomorrow at seven, the White Lotus Hotel.”

“I think that I can manage that.” Korra grins.

“Good.” Asami kisses her on the cheek. “I’ll see you then.” Korra watches Asami sway her hips back and forth as she walks away. “Oh, and Korra,” she calls out.

Korra meets Asami’s gaze with heat.

“You’re a great kisser!” Asami yells loudly, causing more people to stare.

Korra covers her face with both of her hands as Asami’s melodic laugh reaches her ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Korra checks herself out in the car mirror, going through her checklist once again. Teeth, hair, nose, eyes. Teeth-white, nothing stuck in them. Hair- fine. No pieces sticking up. Nose- clean. Eyes- pretty as always. She steps out of the car, smoothing out her light blue sleeveless blouse and grey slacks. Korra hates dressing up and she actually had to go shopping yesterday to find this outfit.

The White Lotus Hotel had some of the most expensive food in the city and she knew that she couldn’t show up in jeans and a t-shirt. She had _some_ understanding of class, after all. With a deep breath, she walks through the revolving door and into the elegant gold and whites of the hotel.

\------

Asami had arrived fifteen minutes early. She has on a knee length red cocktail dress. She’s sporting black heels and a black choker with a large onyx jewel in the middle. Her hair is clipped on the left side of her head and the rest is wavy and long against her back. She’s making final touches on her make-up as she tries to calm her nerves.

Asami’s always been a bold individual, but this whole thing with Korra has really shaken her up. She’s never done anything like that before and it scares and excites her. Going on a date and actually getting to know Korra fills her with hope. She wants to be attracted to her emotionally as much as she is physically. Satisfied, she walks out of the bathroom and to her private table on the balcony.

\------

“Do you have a reservation?” the hostess asks her. Scanning Korra, it’s obvious that she doesn’t think that she does. Korra pushes down a smart remark at the assumption that she couldn’t get a reservation. Okay, maybe she couldn’t on her own, but still. She touches the tribal tattoo on her bicep and smiles at the hostess.

“I’m supposed to be meeting Asami Sato. The reservation should be under her. Or, maybe she put me down too. It’s Korra.”

Immediately, her demeanor changes. “Oh, yes. Miss Sato’s been waiting for you. Right this way, Ms. Korra.”

That’s more like it.

They take an elevator up until they reach a private room that opens up to a large, round balcony. The doors are open and the light breeze brushes against Korra’s brown skin. Her breath catches as she spots Asami leaning against the balcony’s railing, facing the city below, dress waving in the breeze. Those legs of hers seem to go on forever.

“Enjoy your meal,” the hostess smiles with a wink.

A blush creeps up to Korra’s cheeks. She knows she was caught staring. “Thanks,” she mumbles.

Asami still doesn’t seem to notice Korra, lost in thought as she stares at the downtown traffic. So, Korra steps forward, leans into Asami, lips brushing her ear.

“Most people would kill for a view like this.”

Asami jumps in surprise, but quickly regains her composure. “Then, you better enjoy it while it lasts. You never know when you’re going to see it again.”

Korra steps back, grabbing Asami’s hand and spins her around. She slowly, deliberately, and possessively looks Asami up and down, causing her to shiver.

There’s definitely plenty of physical attraction.

“I have every intention of remembering this. You look beautiful, Miss Sato.”

“Thank you Korra. You do as well. You have beautiful arms.” Asami gazes appreciatively at Korra’s firm body and smiles, imagining those strong arms wrapped around her.

“Thank you. Now, shall we?” Korra asks, wondering where this sudden smoothness is coming from. She was sure she’d be a stuttering mess by now. Asami brings out another side of her and she really likes it.

“Of course. Let’s get started.” Asami walks to a phone on the wall, hits a number and then says, “We’re ready, Caleb.” As soon as Asami takes her seat, two servers come through another set of doors, one, with drinks, the other, with appetizers.

“I’ve taken the liberty of choosing all of the food for this evening, I really hope that you don’t mind,” Asami says, unsure if it was a good idea.

“I trust your judgment,” Korra smiles.

\------

“That has to be some of the best food that I’ve ever tasted. I don’t know too many places here that make Southern Water Tribe cuisine as authentically as back home,” Korra says, happily rubbing her belly before downing the rest of her Fire Nation Whiskey. Happily buzzed and full, Korra puts both of her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands. She smiles at Asami who is just as buzzed from the multiple shots that she’s taken.

“It’s much better than anything that I’d be able to cook,” Asami admits. She bites her lip and looks Korra up and down. “But, I’m sure that I could find something that is more of your taste.”

Korra leans back with a blush. The conversation was just as amazing as the food, but it both left them wanting, more from each other. They discussed their passions, their fears, their dreams, and more. It turns out that even though they seem like opposites, they actually have a lot in common. Their competitiveness, their drive, their sense of right and wrong. They make each other laugh and seem to be able to communicate without words.

“I’m sure you can Asami. Now, what do you say we take this somewhere more intimate and then we can see just how healthy an appetite I have…”

“Hmm. I think that sounds like a plan.”

Korra jumps up and grabs Asami’s hand. She giggles as they both stumble to the elevator door. The door slides open with a ding and they practically fall in. Asami pushes Korra against the wall and crushes her lips to hers, squeezing Korra’s biceps.

“Mm,” Korra says. “Are you going to hit the button?”

“Yeah, yeah, the button.” Asami takes a second to pull away, but she looks back at Korra’s lips. Instead of pressing the button to the lobby, Asami opens a panel next to it and rips out a couple of wires. The lights flicker and then dim. The buttons cease to light up.

“Uh, what the hell, Asami?” Korra asks.

With a predatory glint in her eyes, Asami slowly slips out of her dress. Korra’s eyes follow the dress’ path with a gulp. Asami steps forward until she’s directly in front of Korra. She slowly starts to unbutton Korra’s blouse. Korra feels her pulse pounding in her ears.

“Now, Future Industries did make these elevators, so don’t worry, I do know how to fix it.”

By this time, the blouse is unbuttoned and Korra is helped out of it. Asami looks at her breasts appreciatively. She places a kiss on Korra’s neck. Korra pulls her close, her leg slipping between hers. Their warmth mixes and they both shiver in delight.

“So, what do you have in mind, Asami?”

“Well, we’re stuck in this elevator. I’m sure we can figure something out to pass the time. Maybe finish what we started?” Asami suggests.

Korra slowly unbuttons her slacks. “I do enjoy elevator music. Shall we make our own?”

“Only if you like it loud.”

Korra lifts Asami up and Asami wraps her long, pale legs around Korra’s waist.

It turns out that Future Industries elevators have really good acoustics.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
